


Giganta's Playtime

by Tijuanagenius



Category: Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman: Bloodlines
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Oral Sex, Penis Growth, Sex, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijuanagenius/pseuds/Tijuanagenius
Summary: (Wonder Woman Bloodlines) What would happen if Wonder Woman had lost against Giganta at that fight in the warehouse, and her plus Vanessa were at the mercy of the size changing villainess. She may have an idea or two for her new playthings.





	Giganta's Playtime

Diana felt dizzy for some reason as she struggled to open her eyes, last thing she remembered was trying to rescue Vanessa from Doctor Poison along with Trevor. Then she was ambushed by Giganta and a fight broke out where she was winning against the giant until she took a stomp at the young woman who Diana considered a sister. The amazon pushed her out of the way and the everything went dark.  
She opened her eyes to see that she was in a room with only a door and a window off sorts. She tries to move but couldn’t and finds that she’s been tightly secured to a chair of sorts. She struggles against her bonds, but still couldn’t move from her spot. Then she heard laughter coming from the window; only to reveal the same villain who knocked her unconscious.   
“Giganta” Wonder Woman growls.   
“How’s it going Wondy feeling comfy?” the brutish woman jokes ignoring the glaring woman when two guards brought in another female.   
“Vanessa!” Diana shouted when the two men were holding the younger Kapatelis until they dropped her on the ground and left.   
“Ya know Poison wants you all dead but luckily Cyber thinks you have some uses for us. Like for example pleasuring me” Giganta says when she turns off the intercom to the room Wonder woman was in, but kept the window screen off.   
“You got the artifact what else do you want from me?” the Greek girl said as she was in nothing but a tank top and underwear.   
“Just your bod” the villainess says as she strips down her bodysuit leaving her bare naked. She had an impressive body she had the right amount of muscle and fat to show that she was built, but still curvy enough. She even completely shaved her nether regions which is surprising given her tomboyish personality. She gladly shows off her plump breasts which following her wide hips lead to a taut butt.   
“Like hell I will!!” Vanessa snarked at the older woman who kept her smirk.   
“Oh, really well then I guess there’s nothing to stop me from signaling the men to kill your mommy” she said while she was about to press a button on her communicator.   
“WAIT! I-I-I’ll do it” Vanessa said despondent.   
“Strip” Giganta commanded as the girl did as commanded taking off the last off her clothes to leave her as bare as the day she was born. She had a nice figure though not as impressive as Diana or Doris but still nice.   
“Now let’s get started” Giganta said licking her lips as she approached the young woman unaware of the yelling coming from the amazon in the other room witnessing the entire thing.

"Nice tits, little girl." She purrs, as her hands shift in and encompass the squirming girl's orbs, squeezing their soft flesh teasingly as Vanessa unwittingly gives out a faint gasp at the touch. "Very nice tits"  
She rubs the plush teats to and fro, groping them with an appreciative. Vanessa squirms under Giganta, trying to get her arms free, shift her torso out of range, and she pleads for her to stop, to not do this to her.

But quite frankly, Giganta doesn't care one bit for what she wants. She continues to fondle the helpless girl's breasts, squeezing them with relish and pushing them together, delight in how the sweet teats shifted and moved under her hands.

Ah, she did enjoy fondling these breasts, as much as she enjoyed the pitiful whimpers the girl is giving, not at all wanting this yet unable to counter her physical responses. Try as she might, she can't keep from her soft moaning as the giant feels her plush chest, nor can she muster the strength to stop her. She's utterly at Giganta's mercy, and that mercy is far from merciful.

"Listen to you moan." Giganta teases, licking her lips as she relishes in her prey's helplessness, in feeling her lovely bosom. "Like me fondling your tits? They're pretty good for it, you know. Tits like these always work well with hands on them, maybe a mouth, and a dick between them. You're good for fucking, pretty girl, and that's how you're gonna get out of here alive."

With that said, she releases her breasts with a tweak of the nipples and gets a something from the table on the other side if the room. The same injection gun she had used on herself in the warehouse only it was purple instead of green.   
“Time to see if this is the real deal” Giganta says before injecting herself with the serum she began to feel a heat spreading throughout her body.   
"Oh…Oh…OHHHHH!" the readhead moaned as the heat concentrated in her crotch "OOOOHHHHHH!"  
Her clitoris pulsed and suddenly got longer and thicker.

"Just a little more" Giganta moaned as it wiggled higher and higher.

"Much better!" she yelled as it grew into a manhood, by then perfectly formed and throbbing intensely; it was still painfully erect now standing at thirty-six centimeters.   
“WHAT THE-?!!!” Vanessa shouted not believing what she was seeing.   
“You can thank Villiany Inc. for it just something for us villainesses in case we want to humiliate our archnemesis. Now time for the real fun to begin” Doris explained as she approached the scared woman. nevertheless obligingly turning round and leaned forward onto her hands, assuming the classic doggy pose as she bore her round ass to the Redhead woman.  
Kneeling down behind the other girl's curvy rear, Giganta took a moment to enjoy herself a bit, casually rubbing her cock across the smooth skin of Vanessa's asscheeks, enjoying how the female trembled at her slick member draping over her ass, before pulling it back and aiming it down towards the glistening pink slit.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll get muscle memories everytime you so much as hear the word Giganta." The villianess cooed, as she rubbed her tip along the edge of the other girl's labia, delighting in the wetness that tingled over her sensitive head.   
Giganta finally got to the point and started to push her penis into Vanessa's wet core, brushing past the outer skin into pink innards. The rebel girl groaned as she felt the size changing woman thickness starting to press deeply into her, scratching her nails against the floor as she trembled with the sensations. Giganta huffed a bit as she maintained her grip on the other girl's hips, pushing herself to get deeper into her. She was tight, damn tight.  
"I bet You're even tighter Wonder Wench." Giganta grunted, forcing her cock deeper into Vanessa's cooch.   
"Don't compare me to her." Vanessa gasped, fingernails scraping the floor as she grits her teeth against the thick dick driving into her.  
Giganta obliged her ever so politely, steadying herself via holding onto Vanessa's hips until she'd managed to push her cock straight down to the hilt inside her. The human gasped on being fully filled, as the former scientist took a moment to adjust to her warm wet walls wrapped firmly around her.   
With that, she pulled back, feeling hot flesh rub over her shaft, before she pushed back in. Both groaned heavily at the impact, Vanessa's breasts waving at the force, and Giganta was immediately retracting for another go.

Again, and again, she shoved in and out of Vanessa, growling pleasurably as she reveled in hot flesh slowly but surely relenting against her force, slamming her dick as deep as it could go inside of the moaning girl. Ooh, it just felt so good to nail her, just nail this mission-interrupting slut, just pound her silly and hear her gasp and groan. And on top of that with Wonder Woman watching and can’t do anything about it.   
"You like that?" Giganta growled, leaning over and gripping Vanessa's shoulders as she thrust into her harder, the other girl shaking with every slap of their hips and every squelching noise of the cock driving inside her soaking snatch. Vanessa didn't respond, focused purely on enjoying the raw physical sensations of Giganta's cock pounding her aching cunt. No matter how much of a bitch she was, she couldn't deny that Giganta knew how to make a girl just wanna get fucked forever. Ooh, her thick dick pounding her just felt so good, she couldn't help but gasp and groan.  
Giganta kept on pounding her relentlessly, intent on fucking Vanessa all the way to orgasm, and the way she was going it would soon be coming. Ooh, the two of them could just feel the raw heat building inside them, running along the way to release, and the two of them were eager to see it coming. As it stood, Vanessa was anticipating release, and Giganta felt the possessive urge to just fill a captivating coore with all of her spunk.  
"I'm, I'm so close..." Giganta grunted in due time, thrusting hard into the groaning woman as she considered her oncoming orgasm. "So, fucking close. I, I wanna cum in you. Let me cum in your fucking young cunt..."

Vanessa, had she been in a more coherent state, might have felt irritated over having to deal with some jerk bitch wanting to cum inside her. But as she felt now, on all fours getting railed hard by an impressive dick with every nerve of her body flaring in pleasure, she felt like she wanted nothing more in life than to have Giganta pour every ounce of cum she had straight into her very core.

Ergo, she cried: "Y-Yes, yes! Cum inside me! Fucking fill me with cum!"

Giganta needed no further motivation. Hands shifting down to grab Vanessa's swinging tits, she pounded her with a frantic zeal, the desperate desire to drive them straight into the very heart of pleasure itself and unload everything she had. Going in as hard as she was, it didn't take long for Giganta to drive them both to the climax they both so desperately desired. The two girls squealed and wailed as their orgasms overwhelmed their frazzled nerves, unrelenting waves of ecstasy flooding through them as Vanessa's cunt fiercely tightened around Giganta's dick, spilling its juices all across it, whilst the phallus sunk in as deep as it could go and hosed down Vanessa's womb with warm potent cum, pumping her inner cavity right to the brim with the sticky spunk.

Fucked hard as she was, shuddering with so much spunk inside her, Vanessa lost control of her limbs and sagged onto the floor with a gasp of weariness, Giganta flopping down atop her and leave both girls laying on the floor, gasping and whimpering as their bodies shuddered and their mixed fluids sputtered out of the younger girl's well-fucked hole.

In the other room Diana could only look in rage at what had happened to the person she considered a close sister to her done by one of her most hated enemies. She would beat the bitch within an inch of her life but knew she couldn’t as long as these special restraints were on her.   
“Enjoy the show?” Giganta said as she turned the intercom back on, but Wonder Woman just remained silence.   
“I’ll take that as a yes; which is good cause I’m up for another round” she said turning around to the unconscious girl.   
“Wait!” Diana said getting the villainess attention.   
“If you leave her be… then you can have your way with me” she said with distaste.   
“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t interested… aw what the hell ok; I accept” Giganta agreed getting aroused at having her way with amazon princess.   
This was far from over…


End file.
